1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hairstyling scissors used when cutting hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of hairstyling (or hairdressing) scissors have been introduced in the past.
For example, hairstyling scissors disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4889701, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H5-1463 (1993), and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3032395 are known.
Meanwhile, the hairstyling profession has responded to ever changing fashion trends by creating a variety of hairstyles. In addition, the range of requested hairstyles is extensive due to diversity in individual taste. In response, vigorous quest for improvements in haircutting technology (and technique) has developed. Further, finished-product hairstyles have been presented in fashion-show manner, and haircutting technique itself has been displayed as an art-form.
Novel haircutting techniques have been shown in open forum. For example, standard scissor-holding methods have been altered to rapidly open and close the scissor blades and increase cutting speed. Cutting has been performed while changing scissor blade cutting angles (in a variety of orientations) with respect to the hair.
Attention has focused-in on cutting hair when it is dry, and since hair can easily be damaged when dry-cutting, there is need for techniques that withdraw the scissors while cutting, namely (scissor-withdrawing) “slide-cutting.”
However, when (scissor-withdrawing) slide-cutting is performed, it is necessary for the hairstylist to continually withdraw (slide) the scissors while cutting. Consequently, this imposes a large burden on the scissor hand of the hairstylist.
The present invention was developed considering this problem. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide hairstyling scissors that can reduce the burden on the hairstylist during slide-cutting where the scissors are withdrawn from the hair.